User talk:Azorrez/Archive 2
RE Relook at my last message. 13:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop harassing and stalking me or I'll report you to an admin. 05:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature How's this: 22:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) If you would like to learn how to make a signature and not do it the confounding way, try here: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature 22:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I use a template I made along time ago Template:Expanding Signature then you just make a page "Signature/Username". Btw to apply it go to scroll down to signature and past this there 22:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Why does chrome make these look like crap... I just don't understand it... How is that browser so popular.... It just baffles me.... 22:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You did use right? 22:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Look @ that picture... 22:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You need all of the subst stuff to make it run right btw... It makes it post the template instead of the source. 22:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You unleased a monster Excel... He is pasting the entire script of the signature rather than templating it. 22:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Not on the Template page lol... DW bout it now, it's all good. I was meaning the place in the prefs. 22:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) lol just leave things be. It's all good, that conversation moved 2 fast for anyone to understand. 22:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC)S *lol Firefox y u no be better? 00:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Headline text i'm afraid you'll have to wait until saturday. and also, if your thinking about me spying, forget it, i didn't join because i wanted to be in your clan, but because i want to be with my friends, so please, if you have to give me a load of shit aswell, forget it because i might punch someone on the nose for the 12th time. if you can be on at let's say...6:00-7:30 p.m. armenian time, i'm sure you'll figure the times out, for i am too confused to think anymore, just got stabbed in the back from my best friend, almost got kicked out of uni, changed my clan, lost my rank, lost my position, i worked 4 years for a clan and i've even lost that, and i've probably even lost one of my best friends. i'm starting to think a life without working so hard wasn't worth it. so don't think i'm trying to be rude, i just can't help it right now, and the last thing i want is for somebody to take what i did in the past and use it against me. i hope we come to an understanding >:l until saturday/sunday or if you make it online at the desired time (i'm not able to make it earlier). (i'd say ascalephus but there's no need). 13:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry but i cannot afford to lose one day of uni for a game...lol...as strange as that sounds, until saturday or sunday, monday i got a day off i think. anyway, i'm surprised that the leadership role in the break-off clan changed, unless keyblader5 is your account, if not, then bravo. i'm trying to figure out what i can to get the clan back in the prodigy, i simply can't live without knowing when i log on i'll be in that clan heh heh. but i cannot be on when you guys are on in the week, which is why it's gonna be a real toughy doing this. so i'm leaving it to you, from what i've gathered it was only alex1sme and farizor being admin or being the clan at all which made loran renae and bob leave so i might try and change that, somehow, i doubt it will work tho. 15:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) i take my last message back, don't wanna go back to prodigy. 14:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) and you underestimate me ;) 13:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) if you want to come back then come back now... 04:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) nick says he is ok with you coming back, if you show him a white flag. :you know what he eans when he says white flag. 08:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) your an idiot if you think bab would ever be your allie... 11:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) the blinking obvious. oh and i saw your application to re-join the clan, nick and rhys and me agree. but once you join you will be ranked recruit, and will have to be promoted as a normal member, we will not count any of your past jobs or anything while promoting you, i hope you will remember this. oh and it is possible that you may not be admin ever again, unless we forget >.>. reply and if you want an invite be on tomoz. 13:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) perhaps if i wasn't busy doing more important stuff i would be able to look at it more, my first priority is to look after the clan, and then the forums thread. oh and, your a wierdo toodles. 13:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE Too much change in the Triumvirate. You? 21:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm sure I'll adapt. 21:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Headline text Hi. I am the leader of the 72 clan. (http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_72_Clan) I just wanted to be sure. our clan is the featured for december, correct? [[User:Ebram Yavari|Ebram Yavari] 10:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) my bad, I'm new to this wiki thing, sorry. Ebram Yavari 17:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Headline text It depends on where you work, if you work for the government usually nothing (but you can be a politician or someone with political power), if you work for members in the "private sector" or however you want to call it, it depends. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 22:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, like I said, it really depends. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Knows about what? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I already told you, government positions don't get paid. Private sector jobs would be paid according to whoever wants a job done but what exactly are you trying to get paid in? We're not a part of RS anymore and we don't use it as our base. Are you looking for a job? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 03:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Some of our members do still play so the payment is up to them. It's capitalism, if someone really needs something, they'll pay more for it. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 22:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Look man I'm telling you all I can. I'm the Chief Attorney, I deal with law. The Triumvirate is no longer a part of Runescape. The government does not pay in RS gold, if you want to talk to our individual members who do still play the game (like Ehtya), if they want to pay for a job, then talk to them. It's a capitalist system, I can't just decide what and if different people charge and will pay for different services. If you can give me a specific like if there is a specific job you're looking for, then I can help you out, but if you're just asking in a general sense, I am sort of stuck with giving you a general answer. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 05:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll take over from here, Arnold. *Cracks knuckles* You see, the TDF is been changed to suit been independance of runescape so there are no offically paid jobs although I think ascencia pays his intelligence workers. However, I believe a better choice is to contact Emperor Hester of the Empire so I know he has various payed jobs. Tell him agent sent you ( it may or may not help you). His jobs and salary are on the empire pages but ask him to see what you are eligible for. Thanks Agent, this is really you and Stavrok and Ehtya's sort of thing. I'm not too big on RS finances or finances in the Triumvirate in general. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 01:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) We are organized, that's why we have an expert for each field. I'm the expert on law, if you want to know about our economy, you talk to the head of finance. I'm the Chief Attorney. Money isn't my specialty. Just like if you talk diplomacy you talk to our chief ambassador, you wouldn't talk to the Head of Media or how if you need to ask someone about our legal system you talk to me and not necessarily our Head of Research. It's a council system. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 06:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Look can you stop saying things about us when you don't really even know how we work. Don't judge until you understand right? Our system works for us, and that's all the matters. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 06:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) - I'll take over from here Arnold. * cracks knuckles* The TDF is going though a overhaul so there is no set-up for for paying workers although I think ascencia pays his intelligence workers. But your proberly better off working for emperor Hester of the Empire. He has various work and salaries on the empire/central government pages but I recommend talking to him to find the best one. Don't forget to say I sent you. ZamorakAgent My talk 08:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) We have a Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Constitution that explains how the main branches of our government work. We have one branch for the intellectual experts (the executive branch) one for the general people (the administrative branch) and one for the courts (the Judicial branch). The three branches run most things in the Triumvirate. The Exec branch (EB) has eight executives, each an expert in their own area. Laws are passed by the EB but the courts can block them if they think a law is unconstitutional. Amendments to the constitution are passed by the EB but have to be approved by the admin branch too. That's the basic idea. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 22:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) *Oh and Zerouh probably won't answer, he doesn't talk about the Triumvirate or anything to do with it. I don't even know if he's on the wiki anymore. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 00:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) We pass laws, make allies, talk about politics and government, we have court trials, or just talk and hang around. It's not for everyone I know, but I think it's fun. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) To debate, learn, build, and have fun. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 03:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean 400 articles? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Most of it is just information about the government or the Triumvirate in general. Some of them are laws, some of them are record pages. It's what's needed for reference. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 04:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, it's like a mock government. It's fun when you get into it. It's cool, I like it. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 04:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I think you're looking at things the wrong way, we use union in a different sense then you might. It's fun and educational, that's why it happened. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 16:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It teaches us real skills like negotiation and debate and exposes us to many political philosophies and real-world political systems plus the opportunities to work and be elected in our own. I know a lot of people probably don't care about stuff like this, but it's really exciting and entertaining for people who do. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 00:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) We don't have that many articles, Zerouh being a bureaucrat when he was with us has nothing to do with us, and we need the rest of the things for it to be a complete mock government that we created. You're overthinking it, we don't have some secret conspiracy to take over the world :), we're just having fun and critically thinking to make a successful online "nation" of the Triumvirate. If you're really curious about what we do then come on board! There's always room for one more! [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 00:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) We're not even in RS anymore, we're not trying (or have we ever tried) to take over anyone. We're pretty peaceful and passive towards things like that. It's not really that confusing if you understand the basic principles (three branches of government, how laws are passed, who runs in each branch, and what each branch does). It takes time though I know, it took me some time to get used to it. Why's it not logical to not be in RS and not have clans (which we can't have because we're not in RS anymore, we now call clans "private groups"). It's hard to answer real general questions like that, do you have something specific to start with that I can explain maybe more in depth? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 03:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Triumvirate used to do things in RS, we just don't anymore for the most part, that's why we still have things here. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 16:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Since we do still have members that play the game and take some part in it it's good for them to be able to find us on here. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 04:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It's useful for our members, we're able to connect to more people so it's useful for now. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 05:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It has to do with that we were originally based off of RS. We won't be here forever, we're just using this as a transition until we can transfer our info elsewhere or we'll expand here if we reopen shop in RS again. We're in a transition period right now what with Zerouh gone, not being officially a part of RS anymore, and new types of people joining. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 05:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Why what? Oh, well because we were originally part of RS we had the pages here on this wiki. Now that we are going through a transition period (leaving RS, no more Zerouh), we have and use the pages we have here to help us transfer all of our historical information and that sort of thing to where we move to. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Away from RS, we're becoming our own thing. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 04:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We don't know yet, we have our own sites for some of our own things (like the executive branch has a private site, so does the supreme court and the admin branch). We use wikis and stuff to keep most data. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 04:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Jobs I saw your "Query" on Arnold's talk page, I don't really get the whole independance thing myself completely but I somewhat get the gist of it. I see your interested in making money threw work, did you have a particular line of work in mind? ~ who?? Yeah I tend to forget that signatures aren't automatic like in emails or forum posts. I wouldn't know any jobs within the Triumvirate that pays, my area is mainly within the The Empire and it's part time jobs. EmperorHester 00:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know, there was a time where there were more but they went in-active after Runescape started coming out with alot of changes they didn't like over the months. And the clan forums aren't an accurate way to view the number of members The Empire has. As for jobs, what are you looking for in terms of a job? Like in recruiting, how much time you have to put into it? Etc. It would help with narrowing down what's open. EmperorHester 13:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The "Large" amount of pages on the wiki are for organizational perposes, why have a page on two totally different things? Now granted I'm reviewing them for which one's could be deleted. And yes, The Empire does, though I haven't had much time to fully update it. Clan:The Empire/Jobs and Positions. EmperorHester 17:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well there was a point in time when there were over 20 members, and before you ask what happend to them they went either in-active or retired cause of real world commitments they had to keep over gaming. And I'm starting to get the feeling your not interested in any jobs, so far you seem to turn a conversation on jobs into a debate on a faction and their pages. EmperorHester 05:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) "Salary ''Salaries are stated on a monthly basis, unless specified other wise."''Next time please read the contents, it was right there. As stated before, I will reviewing which one's can be deleteded, and no some members didn't like the new Runescape updates while others went in-active in general, I'd be logged into Runescape for hours on end and they never logged in. EmperorHester 16:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC)